Bokutachi no Tsunagari Desu
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: Drabble Kiseki no Sedai. Menceritakan tentang hubungan dan ikatan komplex yang di miliki oleh setiap anggota GoM. Tampaknya biasa saja, namun hubungan mereka sesungguhnya lebih dari sekedar anggota tim basket saja. *Summary big failed…* *Centric!chara* *RnR* Chap 1: Akashi and Kuroko*


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, I only own this fiction**

 **Rate: K+/T**

 **Genre: Friendship (main genre), general**

 **Cast: Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles**

 **Warning: Drabble, setiap chapter pairnya berbeda, little bit character study, plotless, Centric!chara, semi-canon, setting in Teikou Junior High, gaje, OOC, dll.**

 **Dozou, yonde kudasai!**

* * *

Kuroko mengakui, jika bukan karena sang kapten, mungkin Kuroko tidak akan pernah berdiri disini. Iya, berdiri di tengah lapangan indoor ini dengan jersey biru muda bernomor punggung 15 dengan kanji Teikou di atasnya.

Jika bukan karena kaptennya pula, dirinya tidak akan bisa sampai sejauh ini. Kaptennya lah yang telah memberikan arahan untuknya, meskipun hanya samar, tapi semuanya benar-benar berkat sang kapten bersurai merah mawar tersebut.

Kuroko juga tau, dibandingkan dengan sang kapten, dirinya sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya. Jadi walau sedikit pun, walau hanya sedetik pun, Kuroko sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir bahwa suatu hari nanti akan menentang sang kapten.

"Yo, selamat datang di first string club basket Teikou,"

Kata-kata itu tidak akan pernah Kuroko lupakan. Kalimat yang menyambut dirinya saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di dalam gym first string, dimana tempat para pemain-pemain berbakat berlatih.

Dan kini, Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

.

.

.

Akashi belum pernah merasa setertarik ini pada seseorang sebelumnya. Ya, tertarik pada sesuatu yang sebenarnya tampak tidak begitu menarik.

Pertama kali Akashi melihatnya adalah saat di gym third string, dimana Aomine sedang latihan. Dan sekilas Aomine terlihat seperti sedang bermain sendiri, tapi tidak jika dilihat dari dekat. Dan disitulah Akashi bertemu mata dengan iris sebiru langit itu.

Tidak masuk akal rasanya jika ada seseorang yang begitu mencintai basket dan giat berlatih, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Dan saat itulah Akashi menyadari, pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu memiliki kemampuan tersembunyi yang di luar ekspetasi kebanyakan orang.

"Bisakah kita mengetesnya saat latih tanding nanti?"

Pertanyaan itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Akashi untuk percaya bahwa pemuda bersurai biru langit itu sudah siap menunjukkan kebolehannya.

Dan saat itu juga pemuda itu resmi menjadi anggota tim yang di pimpin oleh Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

.

Kuroko sungguh menghormati sang kapten.

Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya mengaguminya. Latar belakangnya yang berasal dari keluarga berada, jenius, berbakat, dan langsung menjadi kapten saat mereka menduduki bangku kelas dua, dan masih banyak lagi kelebihan-kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh kapten Teikou beriris senada dengan batu ruby tersebut.

Kuroko dan sang kapten, Akashi Sejuurou sungguh bertolak kebelakang. Dirinya yang tidak berbakat dalam basket, hawa keberadaan yang minim disadari kebanyakan orang, dan kurangnya stamina yang dia miliki, membuatnya sempat bingung bagaimana mungkin Akashi bisa tertarik padanya.

Dan berkat Akashi juga, Kuroko bisa sejauh ini bermain bersama mereka, dan selain itu, Kuroko juga berhasil menemukan gaya bermain basketnya sendiri.

Ya, Kuroko seharusnya tetap akan selalu mengagumi dan menghormati sang kapten sekalipun mereka sudah berbeda sekolah.

Ya, seharusnya. Jika kondisinya tidak seperti ini. Semenjak satu per satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai mulai berkembang, dan saat itu juga kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Tidak ada lagi Akashi Seijuurou yang baik, pengertian, dan memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan yang tinggi.

Kini, Akashi Seijuurou adalah kapten yang absolute, selalu benar, dan setengah dictator.

Iris ruby yang indah itu telah berganti menjadi heterochrome yang tajam dan selalu memancarkan aura membunuh kapan pun dan dimana pun.

Dia lah yang telah menjadi kan Kuroko sang Phantom Sixth Man, dan dia juga yang dengan seenaknya mencabut gelar itu dari Kuroko.

"Karena aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar," adalah kata-kata favoritnya.

Karena dirinya juga, Kiseki no Sedai kehilangan kerja sama tim mereka. Dan karena dirinya juga, mereka sudah tidak pantas lagi disebut tim.

Dan itu sebabnya, Kuroko akan mengalahkan kapten yang selama ini dikaguminya itu, demi dirinya dan juga demi timnya.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang sulit di tebak menurut Akashi.

Keberadaannya dalam club basket tampak tidak begitu menarik dan juga skill yang dimilikinya dalam basket itu biasa-biasa saja. Tapi, justru karena hal itu lah, Akashi bisa menemukan sixth man yang selama ini dia inginkan.

Akashi dan juga anggota keenam timnya, Kuroko Tetsuya itu berbeda. Dilihat dari penampilan pun mereka berdua memang punya perbedaan yang kontras. Merah dan biru langit, Akashi tidak bisa percaya bahwa bisa seakrab itu dengan Kuroko.

Akashi sebenarnya cukup mengagumi kemampuan Kuroko. Misdirection yang dia gunakan dengan memanfaatkan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, meski menginginkan anggota keenam, Akashi tidak pernah berpikir bahwa bisa memiliki anggota semenarik Kuroko.

Ya, Akashi ingin tetap melihat permainan Kuroko. Permainan basket tak biasa yang hanya bisa dimainkan oleh sang sixth man yang menyebut dirinya sendiri bayangan tersebut.

Ya, Akashi ingin, tapi 'ingin' saja tidak cukup untuk tetap mempertahankan apa yang dia inginkan.

Satu per satu bakat mereka-anggota timnya-sudah semakin berkembang. Dimulai dari Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, hingga pemula seperti Kise.

Ah, dan juga ketika berhadapan dengan Murasakibara, Akashi mulai menyadari, dirinya bukannya ingin menang, tetapi membutuhkan kemenangan. Bagaikan manusia yang membutuhkan oksigen untuk tetap hidup.

Dan tanpa dirinya sadari, jiwa terpendam yang selama ini tersembunyi didalam dirinya mulai menampakkan diri, dan kemunculannya itu lah, yang mengawali kehancuran tim mereka.

Setelah membentuk tim yang terdiri dari pemuda-pemuda dengan ciri khas warna berbeda-beda, tim itu juga lah yang telah dia hancurkan dengan keeogisannya sendiri.

"Aku memang belum menemukannya jawabannya, tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan melarikan diri lagi," kata-kata itu selalu terngiang dalam pikirannya, dan juga merupakan salah satu pendorong yang membuatnya terus memperoleh kemenangan.

Jika dirinya kembali nanti, apa yang akan dia katakan pada Kuroko?

Karena itu lah, sampai waktunya tiba nanti, Akashi tidak akan kalah dan tidak akan mundur begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun," Akashi Seijuurou menoleh ke arah samping kanannya, dimana seorang pemuda bersurai baby blue sedang duduk sambil menyesap vanilla milkshakenya.

"Ada apa?" sahut Akashi, tenang seperti biasa. Kotak bekal yang ada di pangkuannya sudah setengah kosong, tapi kapten basket tersebut masih lebih tertarik dengan apa yang akan pemuda beriris sapphire itu ucapkan.

" _Arigatou Gozaimasu,"_ manik ruby milik Akashi sedikit membulat sebelum kembali memasang wajah tenang.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko Tetsuya melepaskan kulumannya pada sedotan gelas minuman berperisa vanilla tersebut kemudian menoleh ke arah sang kapten, "Terima kasih karena sudah membuatku bertahan dalam basket," ucapnya dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Akashi sedikit tersentak, namun kemudian tersenyum, "Itu bukan aku. Kau bisa bertahan disini itu karena usahamu sendiri," ucap Akashi sebelum memasukkan sepotong _karaage_ ke dalam mulutnya.

" _Lie,_ bagaimana pun juga, Akashi-kun yang bisa membuatku menemukan gaya bermain basketku sendiri," Kuroko menyesap susu vanillanya dan kembali menatap ke depan.

"Seandainya suatu hari nanti, aku harus melawanmu…" gumamnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jika itu benar terjadi, aku harap kau siap. Karena aku tidak akan segan-segan menghadapimu, Kuroko," Akashi menyambung ucapan sang _phantom sixth man_ kembali dengan seulas senyum.

Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatap sang kapten yang masih tersenyum. Semilir angin di sekitar halaman sekolah tersebut sedikit menggerakkan surai merah halus tersebut.

" _Hai',"_ Kuroko balas tersenyum.

Benar, suatu saat nanti mereka pasti tetap akan saling berhadapan di lapangan. Dan sebelum saat itu tiba, Kuroko berharap hubungannya dengan sang kapten-bukan, dengan semua anggota timnya akan tetap seperti ini.

Ya, Kuroko berharap, dan dia yakin teman-teman setimnya-terlebih lagi sang kapten, pasti juga mengharapkan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

End

* * *

 ***Natap layar monitor* Gyaaaa! Fict macam apa ini? Plotnya gaje banget ya? maafkan saya readers-tachi. Saya rencananya mau buat fluff tapi kayaknya gagal ya? sebenarnya fict ini juga hanya sebagai pelampiasan kegalauan saya karena Kuroko no Basuke udah tamat, dan tinggal tunggu movie extra gamenya di 2017 mendatang nanti.**

 **Dan juga fict ini sebenarnya juga merupakan deskripsi saya mengenai hubungan Kiseki no Sedai, yang jujur, sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, makanya ngaco begini. Kalo kalian suka lanjut, maka akan saya lanjutkan, tapi tentu saja dengan pair dan cerita yang berbeda.**

 **Sebenarnya saya bukanlah AkaKuro Shipper, tapi KuroAka Shipper *di gevlak* ehm, maksudnya AkaKuro itu bukan main OTP saya. Tapi saya agak greget juga melihat interaksi Kuroko dan Akashi di Teikou arc itu. Makanya jadinya ngaco kayak gini ceritanya *garuk-garuk***

 **All right, sampai sini saja. Jika readers-tachi ingin fict ini lanjut, akan saya lanjutkan, dan jika kalian punya masukan pair apa yang akan saya gunakan chapter selanjutnya silahkan katakan.**

 **Oke, sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya, bye bye~**

 **Review onegaishimasu~!**


End file.
